Mission to Grailen
by Hildwyn
Summary: A mission to an alien planet brings about a moral dilemma for Captain Archer.
1. Discovery

Title: Mission to Grailen

Author: Hildwyn

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: As much as I would be willing to take the helm of developing Star Trek (actually, not really, I'd rather watch it and enjoy it), I do not own it or control it. I merely am borrowing the characters and terms, and fully intend to return them.

-----------------------------

Mission to Grailen

-----------------------------

"Captain's log. August 10, 2154. _Enterprise_ has recently arrived in the Grailen system by request of Minister Tomlik. For once, it is nice to go on a mission and not get shot at by anyone.

"Minister Tomlik has been a very gracious host to us, and I am confident that our continuing negotiations will go smoothly.

"The Grailen are a fascinating people. It turns out that they happen to have a sport quite similar to water polo- except since the planet doesn't have water- they use a very interesting alternative. I was going to take up Tomlik's offer to-"

Archer stopped when the com beeped.

"Pause," he said reaching over to hit the com.

"Archer here."

"Captain," it was T'Pol's cool and clipped voice from the bridge, "Minister Tomlik's shuttle has arrived."

Archer nodded his head slightly, "Tell the pilot I will be there shortly," He punched the com again to turn it off.

As he stood and headed to the door, he heard Porthos whine behind him.

He stopped and turned to regard his beagle, who was doing his absolute best at looking mournful and sad at his master's departure.

"Don't worry, Porthos. Tomlik invited me to dinner. I'll see if I can bring you back a bag," with that, he went through the door and made his way down to the shuttlebay.

When he entered the shuttle, Tomlik was already seated there waiting for him.

"I take it we're going straight to the restaurant, then?" Archer said, seating himself.

"Yes," Tomlik responded, "Captain Archer, let me say once again how appreciative we are of your coming to Grailen on such short notice. We would not have requested such help- such a trade, if we were not direly in need of assistance."

Archer smiled, "If there is one thing I don't mind doing, it's helping others. Besides, it's given me, and my crew, the chance to learn more about your culture and people. We're explorers, and there is nothing more tempting that being able to go explore and learn more about other people's customs."

Tomlik smiled as well, "Then I am glad that we can so mutually benefit each other."

Archer laughed, "Well, I've never heard it put quite that way, but I'll drink to that when we get to the restaurant.

"If I might add, I find it quite remarkable how far your people have come- having only been a colony here for 50 years."

Tomlik nodded, "Ah, you give much credit to us. Like I said before, we were political outcasts on our homeworld, and here," he paused gesturing at the window, which now showed that they had rapidly descended to the world and were about to land, "here we have created a home where we are free, and most of all, peaceful and safe. Security is of course, the highest goal for any species to attain."

Archer gave a brief pseudo-smile, not quite sharing the same views of Tomlik, and very aware of how he himself had struggled with the morality of security (for Earth) versus the rights of an alien during his time in the Expanse.

Tomlik laughed, sensing Archer's discomfort, "Come, come! Are all species not alike? We all seek the safety and security of life, and thus seek to ward off death at all costs. Your race is the same, isn't it? Or does a race that lives nearly twice as long as our own not fear it?"

Archer laughed, "'The undiscovered country.'"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," Tomlik said.

"It's from Shakespeare, and influential playwright on Earth. He called death the 'undiscovered country from whose bourn no traveler returns.'"

"Poetic. So I suppose as travelers you seek your 'undiscovered country?' You look forward to death?"

"Some do, not all, certainly," Archer said.

Once they landed, the pilot opened the hatch for them, allowing Archer and Tomlik to emerge in the dazzlingly bright sunlight.

"Captain Archer, I would gladly go to the 'undiscovered country' should it be anything like my home," Tomlik said, leading Archer through the bustling streets towards their dinner engagement.

They walked at a brisk pace, Archer squinting to try to see where he was going, more than a little angry with himself for forgetting to bring his sunglasses yet again. People politely moved out of the way for the Minister and his guests, smiling happily as they did so.

Off to the left though, there was a commotion. A scuffle broke out, and suddenly there was screaming.

"Murderer! You disgraceful-" the rest of the screaming was muffled as the person was dragged away by security guards.

"What was that?" Archer demanded from Tomlik.

"This is not the time or place to discuss such . . . matters," Tomlik said the last word with disgust.

"No," Archer said, stopping, "I think this is exactly the time to discuss this. I want an explanation as to why they were just dragged away. Surely speaking your opinion isn't illegal here."

"Grailens are all of the same opinion," Tomlik said.

"Not from where I was standing," Archer replied.

Tomlik sighed, "It is a small faction, nothing more. They disagree with how most of us handle matters. They are young and idealistic. Nothing more."

"What about the murderer part? I hardly think that an enlightened government would support murder."

"They disagree with our criminal system. There are harsh penalties here for any crime. Death is our preferred punishment. We find that it discourages crime much more effectively."

Archer was silent for a moment, taken aback, "Even for a crime as petty as theft?"

"We have the lowest crime rate in this region."

"I see. I'm sorry Minister, but I'll have to return to Enterprise."

"Of course, we'll get the shuttle," Tomlik said, his face neutral.

---- --- --- -- --- --- ----

Archer sat in his ready room, reading a file on his monitor. After what he saw on the planet, he had requested some more files on the Grailens judiciary system. What he had read had appalled him. Torture, executions- things that did not fit into the image of an advanced and enlightened society.

He was interrupted from his reading by the chime.

"Come in," he said, pushing his chair back from his desk.

T'Pol entered holding a pad.

"These are the trade details you requested, Captain."

Archer nodded taking the offered pad and giving it glance before laying it on his desk.

"I just don't know about this, T'Pol."

"You would jeopardize a trade agreement over something new you have learned about the Grailen?"

Archer shook his head, "No, never. It's just that I'm not comfortable knowing that we could be dealing with these people, and do nothing about the way they treat their prisoners.

"They are killing people, T'Pol-" Archer said, standing up and then furiously pacing back and forth in his ready room, T'Pol's eyes following his form.

"They are not innocents," she responded without emotion.

"I never said they were."

"It is not our place to judge or interfere with other cultural practices. You held, correctly, that neither was it our place to interfere with the Vissians."

"T'Pol, this is more than inequality. This is murder and torture. What those people have done to their prisoners, it goes against everything that is-"

"Human, Captain?" T'Pol interrupted, "No species chooses to be one way or another. This culture views the matter in this way; Humans and Vulcans view it in an entirely different way. They, just as our species have done, have come to their own conclusions over generations of experience. You cannot force what you believe is an enlightened view onto another species, when there is no definitive proof that your own views are superior."

Archer shook his head, "Superior? People are suffering."

T'Pol stood silently, raising an eyebrow at Archer.

"What if they never change?"

"Then they do not. It is simply the way the universe works."

"My decision hasn't been made any easier," Archer said, slumping into his chair.

"But it remains your decision."

"That will be all."

T'Pol inclined her head and exited the ready room, leaving Archer alone with his thoughts.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Captain's log, August 14, 2154. Every mission has its positive and negative aspects. When first _Enterprise_ came to the Grailen system, there was nothing that could detract from my enjoyment of the mission. We were proud to be given a chance to help others, to learn more about an alien culture, and to act as ambassadors for Earth.

"But with the discovery of how the government treats their prisoners, we seemed to have hit the negative aspects.

"I have been reminded, since the beginning of our mission, that what species you associate with or have trade agreements with, will affect how other species view you. Several times _Enterprise_ was in danger because of our association with Vulcans.

"With Grailen, now we are in a similar position. I don't agree with what they were doing. Nor would any human in their right mind. If we gave the government the supplies they needed to distribute to the people, then it would seem like we support the government. But not delivering the supplies was not an option either.

"Being Captain of this vessel means that I am in charge of executing missions and our orders, and must be able to do so on my own without constantly requiring updated orders. However, in a case like this, I felt it best to contact Admiral Forrest.

"The decision was left to me.

"One part of me wanted to cancel the deal, or to use the supplies to force a change in the government. But there were people's lives on the line other than the prisoners. In the end it came down to a number game. More people needed the lives than there were prisoners who were going to die.

"If there was any one thing I could give up that comes with the job, this would be it. It was a terrible decision to have to make, Even though I have had to make similar ones, they never become easier. My only hope is that perhaps, some day in the future, when another crew returns to Grailen, they will find that it has changed of its own accord.

"End log."

------------

It was actually my intention to end the story off where I did. I had no wish to hand over a decision to Archer and in effect, preach certain views to those who were reading.

However, due to the number of reviewers who wanted a resolution to Archer's dilemma, I did add a rather small epilogue. Instead of having Archer rehash the need of the Prime Directive- that was already covered well in the episode, 'Dear Doctor,' I thought it better to instead show him utilizing the wonderful Vulcan philosophy- "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one, or the few."


End file.
